ESCJessicaUK
ESCJessicaUK (Jessica) is a user from England. She currently hosts Imagine Song Contest. Jessica has been making YouTube videos since 2008, however she decided to create a different account in 2011 for her Eurovision videos. Personal Life *'Birth name': Jessica R. Weaver *'Born':' '''June 29th, 1994 (19 years old) *'Residence': London, file:United_Kingdom.png United Kingdom *'Origin': Lincolnshire & London, file:United_Kingdom.png United Kingdom *'Interests': Jedward, Eurovision, contests, graphics, movie editing, gaming, music, flags, countries, languages. 'Eurovision' Here you'll find Jessica's opinions on each Eurovision Song Contest in more detail. *ESCJessicaUK on the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 ESCJessicaUK's Song Contest Victories Jessica has been taking part in online contests since 2011. Throughout that time, she has won 13 times. Active Contests 'Africavision' 'Astounding Song Contest' 1 Special edition. Each user is given a pot and the user must choose which country they want from that particular pot. 'Creative Song Contest' 'Eastvision Song Contest' 'Euro-Asian Song Contest' 'Fabulous Song Contest' Pink WD = Withdrew from contest as I was unable to vote. 1 Jackpot Edition. Country is chosen for you on your behalf. 'Globalvision Song Contest' 'Glorious Song Contest' ''Read more: ESCJessicaUK in the Glorious Song Contest 'The Great World Song Festival' 1 Special edition; host draws a random country for each user. 'Imagine Song Contest' Read more: ESCJessicaUK in the Imagine Song Contest 'International Music Festival' Read more: Kazakhstan in the International Music Festival 'Legendary Song Contest' 1 Special Edition. States from the USA. 'Magical Music Contest' 1 Special Edition. The host of the contest randomly chose a country for each participant. 'North Vision Song Contest' Read more: Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest 'Kid's North Vision' 'Rralz Song Contest' 'Tubevision Contest' Read more: ESCJessicaUK in the Tubevision Contest 'Westvision Song Contest' 'World Festival of Music' Read more: Greece in the World Festival of Music 'World Melody Championship' 'Your Eurovision' Jessica has since withdrawn from YE due to personal reasons. Inactive Contests 'Classic Worldwide Song Contest' 'Cool Song Contest' 'Diamonds Song Contest' 1 Host closed the contest before the 6th edition could start. 'European Music Bash' 1 The 7th edition was a Special Edition. Only Eurovision songs were allowed. 'Everybody's Song Contest' 'GalaxyVision Song Contest' 1 As Jessica won the previous edition of GVSC, she was able to send 2 songs for the next edition. 'Heart Song Contest' Blue WC = Wild Card chosen by the jury. Green BW = Battle winner chosen by other users. 1= Special edition (Send a song for a region). 'Lovely World Song Contest' Green AQ= Automatic qualifier. 1= Special edition (Songs had to be in native language). 'Mad Song Contest' 'MyVision Song Contest' 'OK Song Contest' 'Our Eurovision Contest' 'Star Music Contest' 'SuperSounds Song Contest' 1 Special edition. Eurovision songs. 'Theme Music Contest' 'Widevision Song Contest' 1 Special Edition; country was chosen randomly by the host. 'YourVision SongContest' 1 Special edition; 2012 Eurovision Songs. 'YouVision Song Contest' 'Valium Sounds Contest' 1 Special edition. Host gives each country a different category and you must select an artist related to the category. Brazil was given teenagers. 'The Voice Song Contest' Category:Users Category:British users Category:Contest hosts